NaWen Christmas Special
by DeltaWing13
Summary: This is a Christmas Special I'm doing with Ellieredheart, based on The Twelve Days of Christmas. The pairing is Natsu x Wendy (NaWen). Hope you enjoy!. Edit: I'm not sure how it's based off of the 12 Days, but oh well. There'll be 12 One-shots! (Finished)
1. AN

**Hello everyone, this is a notification for a Christmas Special! In a few days, me and an author called** _ **Ellieredheart**_ **will be writing a story, with a unique twist; she'll (I assume she's a she based on prior conversations) post Chapter One, I'll do Two, she'll do Three, etc.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Day 2

**AN: Hello everyone, this is a Christmas Special I'm making with another author, Ellieredheart! For Oneshot 1, go to their profile. Enjoy!**

..

It was Christmas Eve.

With winter, came snow. Small flakes of pure white, fluttering to the frozen cobblestone streets of nighttime Magnolia. All was quiet. Or, it would have been, if not for Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail.

Said guild had thrown a party, now a massive free-for-all, an annoyance to nearly none. Even Makarov, who loved his jewels, laughed merrily, caught up in the festive mood.

Strangely enough, however, there were only two dragonslayers in the fight, the other two having gone home earlier. Even stranger, was who they were; Natsu Dragneel, the fight-loving fire breather, and Wendy, who usually stayed in the guild at all times, unless on a mission.

..

The street lamp flickered ever so slightly, as mop of pink sprinted past, the person's breath misting in the cold air. Despite that, he only wore a black sleeveless waistcoat, some knee-length trousers, and a white, 'Tomorrow'srf.

His usual companion, Happy, was not soaring besides him like usual. Two scars signified that _he_ was the one that stopped the dragon invasion but a few months ago, despite his aloof behaviour.

Slowing to a walk, he grinned brightly as he reached his destination.

'Tomorrow's the day…'

..

A young bluenette paced the floor of her dorm, her Exceed friend back at the guild. Said girl was wearing a turquoise spaghetti-strap blouse, and a plain yellow bracelet, which she was fidgeting with. She wasn't, by any means, calm, if her red face and constant tussling of her hair were anything to go by.

Sighing, she decided to solve her problem proactively, like… _he_ does. Immediately, the petite girl swept out the door, and she could soon be seen running through the streets of the town.

However, she had forgotten to put anything else on, as her coat was hanging on the door, still swinging slightly.

..

 _Time-skip: One Day_

..

The boy mentioned previously was sitting at the guild bar, frowning slightly. The person he wanted to give his hand-crafted gift to wasn't here yet.

And yet, speak of the devil and he shall come. The young girl opened the doors tentatively, entering unnoticed by all but one.

Grinning, the pink-haired boy trotted over, his face only tinted a light pink that it could be mistaken as due to the cold climate. "Hey, Wendy!"

Taking a closer look, he frowned. Wendy was rubbing her eyes, obviously tired, shivering, and looked overall frazzled. However, her face genuinely lit up as she saw him, answering with a warm, "Merry Christmas, Natsu!"

"Hey… are you okay, Wendy?" Natsu asked, tilting his head, before pressing her forehead with his own.

She spluttered incoherently, barely making out a squeaky, "I-I'm okay, N-Natsu!" as her face flushed red.

Natsu stepped back, worry etched onto his face. "No, you're not! You're steaming hot, you have a cold, at the very least," he stated firmly, just as she let out a sneeze.

Nodding to himself, the boy picked her up, princess-style, as he ran the two back to his house.

..

Setting her down on his bed he hardly ever used, he turned to his fridge. Contrary to popular belief, he was a civilized person, only acting like a child so his friends can keep smiles on their faces.

Though he did go overboards with the acting sometimes.

Shuffling through his kitchen, he had a porridge ready soon, nothing special, but a homely-looking one nonetheless.

Wendy gaped. "Natsu, I didn't know you could cook!" she exclaimed, pouting slightly at the fact that he's been hiding secrets from her.

Chuckling, he patted her forehead. "Nobody did, you're the first," he whispered softly, as he lifted a spoonful of porridge to her mouth.

Instantly, the bluenette's face flushed red again, as she accepted the food.

Natsu smiled warmly at her, his face still tinted pink as he snapped his fingers. "That's right, I had something for you," he said, before reaching inside his bag.

Smirking, he drew out a small box. Carefully, Wendy pried it open, revealing an ornate necklace.

The chain was lined with tiny silver beads, and the centerpiece was two dragons facing each other, tails intertwined as they bowed to each other, foreheads touching, forming a heart. One's eye was a ruby, and the other was an aquamarine, both of which were glittering softly.

Wendy gasped; it was beautiful! Clutching it to her chest, she closed her eyes, and she asked, "H-How did you get this? I've never seen this before…"

Natsu had the decency to blush deeply, as he scratched the back of his head, "I made it myself… Is it… ok?"

Eyes wide, she glomped him, and they rolled to the floor. "Thank you, Natsu! It's beautiful!"

With a small thud, Natsu winced before opening his eyes. Wendy's face was right above him, aflame. And he was pretty sure his was doing the same.

During the fall, he had instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and she had done the same. They were now wrapped in a tight hug, and both of them were too embarrassed to think properly, let alone split apart.

Wendy, her mind too fuzzy to work properly, closed her eyes and leaned forwards. Natsu did the same.

Their lips brushed each other, softly, before coming together again, in a deep liplock, neither wanting to break apart. However, the necessity for air won out, and they separated, both sure their faces would explode by now.

"W-Wendy… I…"

Wendy looked up hopefully. Was he…

"Uhh… I love you?"

Squealing, she glomped him again, and he happily hugged back, taking this as a yes. Kissing the top of her head, he rose up, Wendy in his arms again, pouting.

"Now now, you're still sick, so it'd be for the best if you lie down for a while…" he said, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Giggling as she was set down, Wendy had a moment of bravery, and pulled on his arm, sending him into the bed as well.

"Wha- Wendy?"

Smiling warmly, she settled her head on his warm chest, loving the 'thump', 'thump' it makes.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the girl, though the corners of his mouth couldn't help but rise.

"Stay with me, Natsu," she murmured, half asleep.

"Always, Wendy. Always."

..

 **Sorry if this was bad, I fell asleep halfway, and this is my first Oneshot, let alone my first NaWen fanfiction!**


	3. Day 4

**AN: Chapter 4 of the co-op… As common sense dictates, this deviates from the plot of Fairy Tail. Duh. Enjoy!**

..

It was Christmas time, and little to no critters moved on the vast expanse of white, disturbed only by the occasional tree, or other foliage.

In a small clearing in the snow-covered woods, two enormous dragons, one feathery and white, and the other scaly and red, were conversing.

" **Are you sure of the information, Igneel?"**

The red dragon dipped his head in response, glancing at the sleeping child behind him. " **Yes, Grandeen. The others have already made arrangements, but…"**

The white dragon sighed, shaking its head slowly. " **Very well. I will take care of your child for now. Go, you alone can hope to face** _ **him**_ **in a fight, if you do find him."**

Smiling wryly, the dragon glanced at the child behind the white dragon, also sleeping. " **Did the great Grandene just praise me?"**

" **Go, before I change my mind,"** she grumbled, shaking her head in exasperation.

Laughing slightly, the red dragon propelled himself to the air with a single beat of his wings, and disappeared from view with another.

Lowering her head, the white dragon settled down to rest. 'Natsu was his name, wasn't that what he said? I wonder how well he'll get along with Wendy…'

..

The petite bluenette yawned, stretching. Even for her age- 7 years since she was found by Grandene- she was small, not that she would know. After all, she hasn't seen another human since that same amount of time.

Looking around, she spotted her pseudo-mother, resting with her head over clawed hands. Smiling softly, she began to close her eyes…

But a mop of pink popped up over her head.

Wendy blinked once. Twice. Moving her gaze down, she saw it was part of the first human she had seen since… she couldn't remember the last time, it was so long ago.

"Hey, you're awake!" a voice exclaimed, snapping her out of her reverie. "Finally! I've been waiting forever!"

A hand stuck out in front of her, and she grasped it, as it pulled her up. "What's your name? I'm Natsu!" said the beaming boy, now known as Natsu.

"Uhmm… I'm Wendy. Excuse me, but why are you here?" she asked tentatively, both nervously and hopefully.

Natsu frowned, scratching his head. "Igneel said something… but I didn't listen… Oh well, wanna go play?" At the last part, he was jumping up and down excitedly, eyes shining.

Wendy hesitated… but, eventually, the temptation of playing with someone her age won out. "Ok!" she replied, giggling.

..

Over the hours, they ran around the forest, and they showed each other their magics.

"Wow, Natsu! Your magic is amazing!" the bluenette exclaimed, leaning forwards as he lit his fist on fire, all signs of exhaustion disappearing in her excitement.

Chuckling, Natsu roared a small flame into the wintry air gleefully, and said, "Yours is awesome, too! Come on, blow a bit of wind into this, 'kay?"

Nodding, the girl used her spell as well, turning the flames into a swirl of red and white.

Giggling, the two added into it, watching as it growed in size. Then, Natsu manipulated the fire slightly, and Wendy watched in awe as they turned into the things Natsu had learned about Christmas from Igneel.

Trees, stars, and bells morphed into the other, fluidly, ever-changing. Then, at the end, the red-and-white funnel rotated to form a heart, not that either one understood its significance.

Wendy squealed, glomping the pink-haired boy in excitement as she exclaimed, "That. Was. AMAZING!"

Laughing, Natsu let the force take the two dragonslayers along, and they rolled down a nearby hill. As they neared a tree, they slowed, sprawling onto the snow.

Grinning widely, Natsu took a deep breath, feeling sleepy, as did the girl beside him.

"I'm kind sleepy now, Wendy…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Wendy was not faring any better, as she leaned back onto the tree and yawned.

"Good… night… Natsu…"

"Good… night… Wendy…"

..

Grandene wasn't particularly worried, since Wendy knew the way home. Even if she didn't, the dragon could easily sniff her out. However, she wasn't quite acquainted with the boy, so if they split up, she's not sure if she would be able to find him.

With that thought in mind, she began searching for them.

Incredibly enough, she was always one step behind, and it was getting dark. Picking up her pace she burst into another small clearing, this one with a small hill and ringed with trees. There was a visible trail of _something_ plowing through the snow, and down the hill, so she followed it.

It traveled quite a distance, stumping the dragon with how something with no apparent legs could travel so far.

Soon, she saw two figures, lying next to each other under a tree, one pink and one blue.

Natsu, and Wendy.

The latter was tilted, her head leaning heavily on the boy's chest, and arms wrapped around him for warmth. Said boy was hugging her back, his chin softly pressing on her hair. Both looked peaceful, as though they have been together for all their lives.

'Looks like I didn't have to worry… Now, where's the closest camera, I've got to show this to Igneel!'

..

 **Well, I feel like this was a fail. Oh well, I spent the entire day reading crappy stories so it must have rubbed off on me. At least I'm not spelling 'lava' as 'lader', or talking about a river of 'sticks'... Lol**


	4. Day 6

**AN: I have no idea what I'm gonna write about, so this is just off the top of my head… FYI this is an AU…**

 **Note: Sorry if they are OOC, I just wrote this without looking over it, even once, so… ya.**

..

Magnolia High. The loudest, rowdiest school in Fiore, and its students (and staff) almost all have quirks.

Today was right before the winter break, as the students chattered amongst themselves. Hyperactive Natsu, stripping Gray, cake-loving Erza, and meek Wendy, to name a few. The conversation went something like this;

"Erza, Ice Prick! What do ya wanna do over the Winter Break?"

"Flame Brain, shaddup! I need ta hide from Juvia…"

"Gray, put your clothes back on before I make you!"

"U-umm, Natsu-san? Do you want to go the park?"

"Ok!"

Like that, the two quietly exited the classroom as the bell rang, leaving behind Gray running around, and Erza chasing him with a sword that somehow wasn't confiscated. As they passed the door, they nodded to the other bluenette, wearing a thick raincoat and gazing at Gray with hearts in her eyes.

In the halls, Natsu got into a four-way brawl with two raven-haired boys, Gajeel and Rogue, as well as a blonde named Sting. Giggling at his antics, Wendy noticed her friend, Chelia, and they began chatting. Eventually, they managed to get out of the school after two hours of numerous distractions, and headed straight for the park, now decorated with numerous lights.

It was somewhat dark, so the lights shone in stark contrast to the snow-covered trees. There was no one around, bar the occasional jogger, due to the cold.

"Wow, Wendy! This is beautiful!" Natsu exclaimed, observing the glimmering nature around him.

Wendy scratched her head, blushing slightly. Then, she tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, but you've live here your whole life, Natsu-san! Have you never come to the park before?"

"..."

"…"

"Nope!"

Wendy stood, dumbfounded. Then, she started laughing. "Why? I've only been here a year, and I've been here many times!"

Natsu fidgeted nervously, smiling awkwardly, before responding, "Err… I've been _in_ here, but I was always in a rush… Anyways, what do you wanna do?"

Wendy shrugged, walking to the nearest tree and sitting down besides it. "I don't really have anything I want to do. How about you, Natsu-san?"

Natsu shrugged as well, mimicking her motions and plopping down next to her. "Eh, what the heck. Wanna take a nap?"

"But it's already 5:00," Wendy pointed out, frowning. "And I've never seen you take a nap before! You're always full of energy!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, grinning slyly, before teasing, "So you pay close attention to me, huh?", before pouting mockingly, and declared, "And I can nap, too! See?"

Before the bluenette could respond, he planted his head in Wendy's lap, his face tinged with pink.

Wendy was in no better state. In fact, it was much, much worse.

Steam was coming out of her ears as she flailed her arms and her eyes turned to swirls.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha?"

Fortunately, she fainted before she managed to embarrass herself even more. Unfortunately, she collapsed right onto Natsu's head now- miraculous as it is- snoring head. (I mean, who falls asleep that fast, let alone in that kind of situation? Natsu, duh!)

Neither one awoke, but eventually Natsu had rolled off of her, and Wendy had fallen sideways, onto the grass next to Natsu.

Seeking warmth in the wintry December air, Wendy reached out her arms, instinctively hugging Natsu tightly. Smiling, she murmured unintelligibly, before burying her head into the pink-haired boy's chest.

In turn, said boy wrapped his arms around the petite girl unconsciously, and craned his head so it was touching the top of Wendy's head.

..

Groaning, Wendy rubbed her eyes and sat up. Or at least, tried to. She was on top of something hugging it, and that something was wrapped around her as well.

Twisting her neck, she made out that she was snuggled up to someone. Natsu.

As if on cue, the boy yawned, and unwrapped his arms, stretching them. He froze when he realized someone was on top of him. 'Wendy?'

Realizing she was free, Wendy quickly retracted her own arms, and scrambled off of him, face as bright as the rumored Rudolph's nose.

Natsu sat there, blinking for a few seconds as he took in the information. 'The Sun is shining, we're in the park, and… Wendy was sleeping next to me…"

Instantly, his face ignited to the same degree of Wendy's. "Uhh…"

"…"

"..."

"N-Natsu-san? S-sorry..." Wendy spoke, tentatively.

Natsu shook his head, replying, "No, I'm sorry. A-and, besides… It was… nice…"

Wendy's faced flushed even more, if it were possible. "A-ah… Yes, you were very warm…"

They both turned even darker, and averted their gaze, neither speaking nor moving.

A wolf whistle snapped them out of their trance, as many of their friends surrounded them.

"Wha- How- Why-" Natsu stuttered out, unable to speak properly. Next to him, Wendy was in almost the same state as before she fainted.

One of his classmates, Jet, stepped forwards, smirking. "I found you two on my morning jog, so I texted everyone, with a picture of you two. And don't worry, I didn't tell Erza… She'd kill you."

The others nodded, some smirking, some 'aww'-ing at the photo.

At that, both of them fainted again, much to the bemusement of their observers.

"Come on now, let them sleep, for now," Mira, a white-haired girl, told the others, shooing them away.

Soon, everyone had dispersed, and the two sleeping teens snuggled up again.

..

 **This. Was. Horrifying. Oh well, considering this was off the top of my head, unrevised, and done half-asleep in ten minutes, I think it was a job decently done.**


	5. Day 13

**AN: Gomen, I was on a road trip of doom, and was unable to update until now. The missing chapters are on Ellieredheart's profile, so… yeah. Also, as an apology for not sticking to the schedule, we are each making a Chapter 13… which is this.**

..

Mystogan, or Prince Jellal of Edolas, had finally managed to make an Anima from Edolas to Earthland earlier this year. With him, came new gadgets, people, and tools.

However, that did not matter to Fairy Tail, Fiore's number one guild. What _did_ matter, was the new cause for parties; more holidays!

Today is a perfect example of that, as a certain pink-haired boy strolled through Magnolia, looking for Christmas gifts. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

Around him, several other mages could be seen milling about, most excited for the new holiday. According to Mystogan, it was a holiday in which 'you give something to the people you value most'. **(They're mistaking it in the romantic sense)**

'Hmm… What should I get for her? Think, Natsu, think!' the boy thought, mentally berating himself, thinking before acting for once in his life. 'Don't mess this up… It's for _her_ , after all!'

Sighing, he continued his stroll silently.

..

Wendy ducked as a chair flew overhead. Another one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls were in place, and at full force despite Natsu being out. Speaking of which…

"Ermm… Lucy-san, where is Natsu-san?"

The blonde was besides her, also dodging obstacles as they were flung about. She shrugged wordlessly, before letting out a small 'eep' as another object flew by, too close for comfort.

'Hmm… What should I get Natsu-san?'

..

"Ah, this is perfect! I'm going home to wrap it up straightaway!" the pinkette exclaimed, holding up a small package.

After paying for it, he started sprinting home, grinning broadly. On the way, he spotted someone that brought him to a screeching halt.

"Wendy? Hey, Wendy!"

Said person turned around, somewhat surprised. "Natsu-san? What are you doing here?"

"I was… shopping! What are _you_ doing, Wendy?" Natsu answered vaguely, grinning.

'I can't tell him yet! But I don't want to lie… Uhmm…' Wendy's eyes started spinning, as she various thoughts stumbled through her mind. "Err… I was… shopping as well?"

Thankfully, Natsu seemed to accept this answer, and nodded. "Well, be careful, Wendy. Looks like it's gonna rain…"

True to his word, it started sprinkling, gradually increasing in density.

"Come on, Wendy! My house isn't far from here!"

Quickly, the two of them ran to his house, covering their heads. Once they got inside, they quickly shut the door, panting.

"Damn… Did Gray shoot Juvia down again?" Natsu joked, to which Wendy lightly punched his arm, stifling a giggle.

"Don't make fun of Juvia-san… She really is trying her best."

Chuckling, Natsu nodded. "Gotcha. So, what're we gonna do? The rain doesn't look like it's gonna let up anytime soon."

Suddenly, Wendy became aware that, currently, she was alone with Natsu. In his house. On Christmas Eve. Even Happy wasn't there.

Thankfully, the lights were off, so Natsu couldn't see the color adorning her face, red enough to give his fire a run for its money.

"Oh yeah… I forgot, I got something to give you."

The shadowy outline of Natsu, based on what Wendy could see, began rifling through a bag he was carrying, and pulled out a small box. "I didn't get to wrap it, though…" he muttered, before a grin split his face even in the darkness, and he handed the object to the girl.

"What was it, again? Oh yeah- Merry Christmas!"

"What?" asked Wendy, disbelieving.

"Uhh… Merry Christmas?"

"This… Is it really for me?" whispered Wendy, trembling hands reaching out to take the gift. Prying it open, she saw what it was.

A silver necklace, the centerpiece an intricate dragon curling in on itself. In place of its eye, was a glittering blue crystal. The hole the chain was connected to was made up of two curving feathers, the carvings making it appear as if it were real.

"Umm… Do you like it?" Natsu asked tentatively, worried.

"No…" Wendy whispered tears trickling down her face. Jumping onto him, she hugged the boy tightly. "I love it, Natsu!"

Immediately, Natsu let out breath he didn't realize he was holding, and hugged her back.

After shedding many tears, Wendy calmed down, though she didn't let go of Natsu. "Ah… I don't have anything to give you… It started raining before I could get you anything…" Slowly, she started crying again.

Patting her on the back, Natsu comforted her. "It's ok, Wendy… If you really want to give me something, how about this? As my gift, we spend tomorrow together, is that alright?"

"A-alright…"

Slowly, the noise faded, and silence hung in the air.

"Uhh… Wendy?"

Silence.

"Wendy?!"

Silence.

'Is she asleep? Makes sense, she must've been walking outside for a while… Come to think of it… so did… I…"

Natsu's eyes closed, and his head slumped down, as the two slept peacefully.

..

 **Gaah! I overslept, and forgot to post this! Sorry, ellieredheart!**


End file.
